I Won't Let Him Get You
by AHunterOfArtemis
Summary: "M-Malfoy? What happened?" "Y-you won't let H-Him get me, will you?" "Who is 'Him?" "H-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." - Have I intrigued you? I sure hope so! Come on, you know you want to read and review!...


**Chapter 1: The Screamer**

His scream ripped through the silence of the night like a dagger. The birds that had taken refuge from the night on the roof scattered and the gnomes in the garden scuttled back to their bushes. Six people, who had been sleeping soundly until the piercing cry had occurred, jumped up in their beds at the noise, one of which woke to see the maker of the pain-filled sound curled up in crumpled heap by her window.

She took a shaky breath at the sight of the, what she guessed, male figure in her room. She could hear scuffling in the upper floors of the house and calls of "Are you OK?" and "Who screamed?" The girl slowly swung her feet over the edge of the bed, slipped on her fluffy bunny slippers and rose to her feet, before approaching the crumpled figure, gradually.

The teenager, she could tell what he was now she was closer, had short but sleek white-blonde hair and he looked deathly pale. The girl slowly lowered herself next to him and was about to reach over to shake his shoulder when he sat up with a jolt, shocking her.

The features of his face were sharp and defined and there were dark shadows under the boy's silver-grey eyes and thin trails of tears streaked down his face. She would recognise that face anywhere from the years of taunting it had given her and her family, but now was obviously not the time for insults and come backs. He was shaking like a leaf in front of her.

"M…Malfoy?," she whispered to him, softly. He didn't reply, just stared into her honey coloured eyes. In the same tone as before, she continued. "What happened?"

"Pain…," he murmured so quietly and dejectedly that she almost didn't hear him. "Endless…pain… and then… here."

Suddenly the door burst open and in rushed the 5 others who had awoken as well. Three of them were red heads like the girl was one had jet black, unruly hair and the last had long bushy hair. One of the gingers stepped forwards.

"Ginny, we heard the scream and sussed that it had come from your room and…" He was cut off by loud "shush," from his younger sister. She turned back to the boy she was sitting next to, pointedly, and the five noticed that she wasn't alone. "Malfoy, you fugly ferret! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Ron, shut your mouth, asshole," Ginny whisper-yelled at the rude ginger, as she rose to her feet. "Can't you see?! He's the one that screamed!"

She shoved Ron backwards and turned back to the trembling boy on the floor as her family and friends watched, shocked into silence.

"Come on, we'll take you down stairs and calm you down, alright?" she whispered gently to him, extending her hand to pull him up. He just stared at it like it was a Dark item that could kill him, before looking back into her eyes.

"You won't let Him get me, will you?"

Ginny's brow furrowed slightly and she lowered her hand. "Who is "Him"?"

"H…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

There was a collective silence after that and after a few seconds, Ginny replied and re-extending her arm. "We won't let him get you."

He slowly lifted his arm to hers to let her help him get to his feet. But they didn't make contact. A cold, clammy feeling brushed up Ginny's hand where Malfoy's should have been and she and everyone else in the room gasped. Ginny and Malfoy stared, shocked, into each other's eyes. After removing his hand, Malfoy shakily rose to his feet, confusion etched into every detail of his face. He tentatively stepped forward, towards Ginny, and raised his finger moving it forward to curiously poke her shoulder.

His hand went straight through her and started to come out the other side, unscathed. Ginny just felt the weird frozen feeling she had felt before. He took his arm away, quickly, when he saw her wince.

Next, he went to the bed and instead of walking into it, he began to walk through it! He stopped halfway across, his quivering back facing the silent on-lookers. He turned around and they could see new paths of tears tracing lines down his face.

"I think He already got me."


End file.
